


Dog Tags

by katikat



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: Mac leaves Jack his dog tags. Jack’s POV. (Unbeta'd)





	Dog Tags

**Author's Note:**

> This is a death story. I needed to get rid of this idea because it wouldn’t leave me alone. So I wrote it down. Very short, very sad.

“He left me his dog tags, pop,” Jack whispers in a hoarse voice, unashamed of the tears welling up in his eyes. “His-his  _dog tags_ …”

He lifts them up and lets them dangle from his fingers.  _MacGyver, Angus_ , they read. And Jack’s heart hurts as he watches them twist this way and that at the end of the silvery chain, catching the warm beams of the sun setting over the cemetery where his father was laid to rest over ten years ago.

“Jack, I want you to have them,” Jack reads from the letter that was attached to them and that he received from Mac’s lawyer yesterday, three days after Mac’s funeral, “because you’ve always understood better than anyone what serving my country and helping people meant to me. There’s no one I would trust them with more than you. And know this: If I died on a mission, then I’m sure you’ve done everything you could to save me. Sometimes, we just run out of luck. Love you, big guy. Mac…”

Falling silent, Jack sits there for a long, long time, one hand fisted around the dog tags and pressed to his lips, the other holding Mac’s letter, thumb rubbing gently across the page, while the words in front of his eyes turn blurrier and blurrier until he can’t read them at all.

“He died on me, pop,” he whispers in the end, voice as broken as his heart. “He  _died_ … What am I going to do now?”


End file.
